Beginnings
by mcdimp
Summary: The war has ended a long time ago, in its wake are people finding out what it means to live in peace. There is a new beginning for everyone, even for Sakura, who is slowly readjusting to her new home. This is a story about healing, moving on, and relearning what it's like to fall in love. Pairing is a secret for now.


Author's note: This is my first story, and I made this because I love Naruto fanfiction, yet I still haven't found one I loved to read. I decided to just write the story I want to read, so here it is. I hope you like it! Oh and I don't own Naruto.

Healing and a New Beginning

It had certainly been too long.

Surely every war has its repercussions. Everybody loses something in wars, if not a loved one, then themselves. It has been a while since Sakura last saw Konoha as a village. For a long time her beloved village was in ruins. It had been destroyed beyond recognition.

One the day after her 20th birthday, Haruno Sakura returned home. She was greeted by a business she did not expect from a village only years removed from the war. It did not look like the place she grew up in, but it certainly did feel like home. She tread through the people-filled streets as if in awe of what was going on around her. She hadn't been here during the rebuilding, there were simply too many injured and too little trained medics in the other villages for her to stay here. She was needed elsewhere. The time after a war is always the most crucial part of a healer's job. In rebuilding the world, healing is most important. People have to be reminded that there is a future they can look forward to.

People needed to be reminded that there is hope.

Sakura willingly volunteered to be one of those who gave hope to the people. She had held on to her hopes for a lot of years that someday this chaos surrounding the three people she cared about would end. Her hope had not been in vain. The Akatsuki is gone so Naruto no longer has to constantly watch his back. Kakashi's relationship with his teammate Obito had been mended, even if it was only for a short time during the war, and most importantly, Sasuke had returned. Naruto was able to keep his promise. Her team is complete again, and fighting for her beloved Konoha. She always hoped but never really believed it possible for her scars to heal, but they did. After the last battle of Sasuke and Naruto, Sasuke said sorry to Sakura, and she accepted. A couple years later and the relationship of Team Seven is mended. It wasn't easy, but all for of them were so lost and lonely that they had no one else to run to but each other. Kakashi and Naruto mostly stayed in Konoha to help rebuild their world. Sakura went from village to village to provide her assistance and head the charge in rebuilding the medical world. Sasuke travelled all over to atone for his sins, he destroyed the Orochimaru's and the Akatsuki's old bases, and he was trying to find his world, and where he really belonged. It's not a surprise when at the end of his journey, he found himself in Konoha, and helped the rebuilding as well. He and Naruto became a crucial part of Kakashi's council.

Throughout this the four kept constant contact with each other, constantly visiting Sakura wherever she is. Even Sai, the newest member of Team Seven and is currently helping Sakura, had developed a bond with the others. It's the perfect ending for a really good story. Everybody's happy.

For Sakura, however, this is just the beginning. Her life is ahead of her, and she is looking forward to working at the hospital again, after so many years training and teaching other medics. She is excited to see her friends, and she is excited to do the mundane daily things she wasn't able to do anymore since the war. She is even excited at the prospect of finding a new apartment, seeing all the new modern buildings all over Konoha.

She makes her way to the new Hokage tower to speak with her old sensei. She had just sent a message about her return the day before. She was sure he has already been informed of her arrival. She knew he was waiting.

A pleasant sight greeted her as she neared the building. It was her best friend, Yamanaka Ino. Ino worked with her for a while in the hospitals of the other villages after the war. She had to return a year earlier than Sakura because her prowess in anything related to psychology and neurology was needed in Konoha. Too many people had been traumatized because of the war, and even more lost loved ones. Depression and anxiety were abundant, so Ino had to come and help assist them as they heal. While it may not be long, Sakura had missed her friend dearly.

"Hey there Ino-pig."

"What took you so long? I've been waiting here since I sensed your chakra by the gates, that was nearly an hour ago! Has age slowed you down now Forehead?"

"Well I missed you too my dear beloved friend." Sakura chuckled. Ino was still pretending to be annoyed but her smile assured Sakura that she was only teasing. They really did miss each other.

"I was simply enjoying the view around the village. It had been too long since I saw the streets so busy and so… alive. I tried pinching myself a couple times to make sure that this isn't a dream." Sakura continued as they both neared the elevator.

Ino replied as she took in what her friend just said. "I know. Some days I wake up and look outside, and I cry just because I never thought Konoha would ever be this peaceful again. It certainly had been too long. I have seen so much suffering when I helped those who experienced loss, Sakura. Smiles from the villagers still surprise me sometimes."

Sakura sighed a contented smile. Peaceful times were just something they imagined during the war to keep themselves sane. Now it's a reality that most of Konoha's shinobi were still trying to grasp.

Sakura smiled to herself as they reached the door to Kakashi's office. The Hokage didn't really want his own office at first, nor did he want to be hokage at all, but during all the chaos involving the sixth hokage when Tsunade was put in a coma, only Kakashi was eligible enough and was trustworthy enough to take the place. Despite his complaints, Kakashi knew this as well. He accepted the position and did well in leading the village as it rebuilt. He knows, however, that his position is only temporary, as he is already beginning to train Naruto for the eventual transition of the position. He is only waiting for the right moment, when Naruto is ready, and when Konoha is ready.

Sakura slowly raised her fist to knock on the door. She was ready for this now, to be a Konoha ninja again. She is ready to begin again.


End file.
